


Valentine's Day

by karmaandnagisaakebane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaandnagisaakebane/pseuds/karmaandnagisaakebane
Summary: I'm not late Valentine's Day is just to early





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> The tag "Cuddling & Snuggling" exsits and that makes me happy.

Nagisa Shiota loves Karma Akabane. Karma Akabane loves Nagisa Shiota. They both know this, that’s why they got married. Sometimes, though, Nagisa still doesn’t know why in the world Karma would ever ask him out.

“Karma?” Nagisa asks one night after the two had finished getting ready to sleep and it was dead quiet in the room, Nagisa’s arms and legs wrapped around Karma’s in the big spoon position.

“You said it’s my turn tonight,” Karma replied quietly, him thinking that Nagisa wanted to be the little spoon that night.

“I know,” Was all Nagisa responded with, choosing to drop the subject instead of try and question Karma so late.

“That, that is what you wanted to talk about, right?” Karma, sensing the weary way Nagisa spoke, turned around in his husbands arms, them facing each other now.

“I was just wondering,” Nagisa whispered, closing his eyes; he knew that he wanted the answer, but he was scared of upsetting Karma by asking. “What were you thinking?”

“What was I thinking when?” Karma said, squinting in the dark room, trying to read Nagisa’s face.

“When you asked me out? Why? Why did you decide to ask me out?” Nagisa asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Karma blinked at that, his face sinking into something unreadable, not that Nagisa could see them anyway, his eyes still closed.

“Why did I ask you out?” Karma blinked, thinking back to when he did. “I liked you. A lot. And I didn’t realize how much I liked you until you were in danger. I never wanted to see you hurt, ever, I can remember that feeling really clearly. I also remember, not knowing how I felt about you, but knowing it was different than how anyone else made me feel. I asked you out because I love you.”

Nagisa opened his eyes when Karma paused, feeling like he was done speaking. “I love you, Karma.”

Karma wanted to say ‘I love you’ back, but he also felt uneasy. He decided not to say a thing about it until the morning, not remembering the significance of the day until morning.

* * *

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Karma smiled the next morning, holding a tray in one hand, shaking his lover with the other.

“Wha-?” Nagisa asked, his mind still in dreamland as he woke up to his husband’s voice and the smell of pancakes.

“Up, sit up, come on!” Karma smiled, tugging on Nagi’s shoulders as he was trying to wake the smaller man up.

Nagisa sat up, a small smile on his face as he sat up sleepily, “What are you doing?”

“Valentine’s Day Pancakes!” Is all that Karma said, placing the tray on Nagisa’s legs, taking his own strawberry milk off the tray and taking a sip.

“Is this a new tradition? Because if it is, I’d definitely be okay with it.” Nagisa said, starting to cut into his heart-shaped pancakes before touching anything else on the tray.

“It can be, if you’d like. As long as I get to be the little spoon the night before, I will make you breakfast in bed every Valentine’s Day.” Karma smiled, laying his lead on Nagisa’s leg as he watched him eat.

“If you’re the little spoon for the next week will I get breakfast in bed every morning?”

“No, today’s Valentine’s Day, not tomorrow. And also, this is because of what we talked about last night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what you asked about, last night, why I asked you out. This. This is why. You let me do this with you. I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
